Fate: Zero Limits
by bamafelix
Summary: The 4th Holy Grail War has started. Only two Masters got what they expected. The others...not so much. Angra Mainyu has an interesting way of stirring up this war. Now begins a Grail War like no other. What hand will fate deal these old and new heroes? Inspired by The Infamous Man's Fate:Zero Sense and X the Reaper's Fate: Zero Sanity!
1. Chapter 1: The Grail Cheats

**Hello~! After much debating and after finally getting off my lazy ass, I've finally decided to do the story that The Infamous Man and X the Reaper inspired me to do a long time ago! It only hasn't been done yet cos I keep procrastinating. So yeah. A Fate/Zero multi-crossover! YEAAAAAH! GET AMPED!**

**I'd mostly like to thank X the Reaper since he had an actual hand in me creating this story! He's the guy who helped me figure out the Servant line-up and even let me copy a bit of his own stuff. Put simply, without him, this story would not exist. PRAISE X THE REAPER! I'm not joking. He let me copy quite a bit of his first chapter minus certain Master/Servant interactions.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero both are the property of Type-Moon...I think that's right. Point is: I don't own them. All other games and anime mentioned in this story all belong to their own respective owners. In other words: I. Own. NOTHING.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Grail Cheats**

Bored.

That is the word that perfectly described what Angra Mainyu, The Source of All the World's Evil and former Avenger Class Servant of the Third Holy Grail War and current conscience of the Grail, was feeling. It was fair considering he had been stuck in a GODDAMN CHALICE for the past 60 years! The only solace it got was that the Fourth Holy Grail War would be starting soon. Regardless...it was trapped in a GODDAMNED CUP! It was only natural to feel bored. The only silver lining was that all that time gave Angra Mainyu an opportunity to reflect.

No not on its "choice" of being evil! It was evil to the core!

Angra Mainyu was given time to reflect on the list of Servants who had been chosen to fight and kill one another in the next Grail War. Suffice to say, it had mixed feelings.

First there was Saber, otherwise known as King Arthur or Arturia Pendragon. Brave, chivalrous, and strong as well. Then Rider, otherwise known as Alexander the Great, one of the most badass badasses who ever lived, a man whose charisma stole the attention of everyone at the scene. Angra Mainyu had mixed feelings about Archer, otherwise known as the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. He was an arrogant asshole, but his power backed up all his arrogance. It still pissed off even The Source of All the World's Evil.

The others...they were much worse.

They were uninteresting mostly. Lancer, also known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, while a powerful warrior, was too concerned with all that honor and fairness nonsense. There was more than enough of that in Saber. Berserker, also known as Lancelot, had an impressive backstory and would be fun if he had been summoned under any other class, but as Berserker, it would just be a bunch of grunts and growling. Not much drama in that confrontation on Berserker's part with the only words he knows being "KILL KILL KILL". Assassin, not really much to say other than 'boring'. Caster, also known as Gilles de Rais...there weren't words to describe how crazy and creepy he was.

So it felt the system wouldn't mind one or two changes. There WAS quite a plethora of _unique_ heroes.

It was like using one of those 'computers' Angra Mainyu had learned about over its sixty years of boredom. He found this little section in the Throne of Heroes marked "Alternate Universes". It took a total of ten seconds to find the ideal Heroic Spirits it wanted to replace Lancer, Berserker, Assassin, and Caster. It especially chose the Lancer due to a certain resemblance to someone from the new Caster's past. Oh, THAT was going to be fun to watch. That was the only reason it allowed the new Caster to be as crazy as the last one.

Another blessing was an interesting version of Gilgamesh it had found. Still arrogant, but more in a high school student kind of way. He seemed like a more fun fellow than the original Gilgamesh.

These changes would keep Angra Mainyu entertained for quite some time. It would be nice to see how the King of Knights fares against THESE opponents. The battles would be legendary if they didn't have to be kept secret...

That and Angra Mainyu wanted to fuck with the Masters. Ooh what fun!

Even if it wanted to change its mind, it was too late. The first Master, Kirei Kotomine, was about to summon Assassin. The reaction to the new Assassin would be the fun part. It would be a fair match considering their love for things that made them "evil". After all, what is a story without an antagonist?

* * *

**Within an abandoned warehouse in Fuyuki City (Several weeks before the Fourth Holy Grail War)...**

Kirei Kotomine, one of seven Masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War and a former Executor of the Church, stood in front of the summoning circle. He was nervous, and rightly so. He was about to enter a war of Magi, and even his time as an Executor had not prepared him for this. Even now, he still did not understand the reason he bore the red marks, the Command Seals that marked him as a Master in the War.

Kirei was not a normal man. He had been born with a sort of emptiness and nothing he had ever done had filled it. In his teenage years, he had done everything possible to fill that hole. He had performed in multiple different fields and excelled in them all, but he never felt that sense of accomplishment that came with a job well done. He even married a beautiful woman who would likely die in a few years, just to see if love would fill the pit. He tried to love her, care for her, and even had a daughter with her with her to solidify his commitment. However, he could never truly fill that abyss, and he confessed those feelings to his wife, telling her that no matter what he could not truly love her and he felt no compassion for anyone, not even himself. She performed suicide later that night, but it was not out of sorrow, as she died with a peaceful smile on her face. She did it so that he would be able to feel compassion, so that he would know he feels just like anyone else does. She wanted him to be happy by helping him find his answer through her own death. And indeed, he did feel sadness, but not because she died.

He was sad because he didn't see her die, didn't kill her with his own hands.

That thought horrified him beyond anything else. Immediately, he gave his daughter, Caren, away to be raised by relatives. He didn't look back, even when she cried for him. He couldn't and wouldn't raise her, not if he felt like that...

Three years before, the Command Seals had appeared on his hands, and his father, Risei Kotomine, had taken him to see Tokiomi Tohsaka, a Magus. The Tohsaka house had long held a good relationship with the Church, and Risei knew Tokiomi's grandfather. Tokiomi explained what the Seals are; they were proof of the Holy Grail's decision to choose a Magus as one the seven Masters in the Holy Grail War.

No, not the legendary cup of Christ used by Jesus at the Last Supper, but a wish-granting artifact of the same name. Every sixty years, the Grail would chose seven Masters to fight in a battle to the death. The winner of this contest would receive a single wish, be it selfless or selfish.

The Grail was made by the combined efforts of the Tohsaka, Matou, and von Einzbern houses for a single purpose: To reach Akasha, or the root of all knowledge. While the other two had forgotten their purpose, the Tohsaka house still sought that dream. Risei had brought Kirei to Tokiomi for a reason, to form an alliance with him and secure the Holy Grail, the reasoning being that their wish wouldn't cause untold destruction to the world, and they could trust Tokiomi, unlike the other Masters.

Kirei himself didn't have a wish, or if he did, even he wasn't aware of it. He accepted Tokiomi's request, and for three years he trained to learn the ways of a Magus under him. Now, as he stood ready to chant the incantation to summon the Servant, once again the question from before rose in his mind.

_"Why was I chosen? I have no wish for the Grail, so why would it choose me?" _True, he sought some answer as to why he was the way he was, but other than that, he had no desire for the prize.

"Regardless, it is time." Kirei shook those thoughts away and began the chant.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

―――― _I announce._

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance __―――__!"_

A bright flash of light filled the room, almost knocking Kirei off his feet. When the light died, he got a good look at his Servant. Immediately, he realized something was wrong.

When he prepared the summoning circle, he used the shattered remains of the skull mask of Hassan-i-Sabbah as a catalyst for the summoning. He wasn't entirely certain what to expect, but he knew from just a glance that this wasn't the 'Old Man of the Mountain.'

The figure standing before him was a woman with long, light-gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, and a gray haori over her sholders with a strange crest printed on it. She had a sheathed sword, maybe a nodachi, at her side. Despite her gray hair, she looked rather young. The most noticeable thing about her was her smile. To most, a smile would be a sign of happiness or contentment, but Kirei was not fooled.

There was no warmth in that smile. It was a different feeling entirely.

Malice and blood lust.

It was a feeling that Kirei had felt often enough in his time as an Executor for the Church. He didn't usually feel fear, but this was definitely the closest he had come to such a feeling in his entire life. He would not show weakness, though. It would do nothing in this situation. Kirei could tell that the moment he showed weakness, this woman would tear him apart, Master or no.

The two stood in absolute silence as Kirei stared with what may have been determination...maybe. It was another feeling he was unfamiliar with so he wouldn't know either way. He didn't entirely find the feeling the Servant gave of as unwelcomed.

After a good thirty minutes of silence, the female Servant closed her eyes, her previous smile becoming one filled with genuine satisfaction.

"I'm impressed. Perhaps it's because of your own scent of death that you aren't afraid." She said finally, leaving Kirei confused. "Anyways, I am Servant Assassin. Are you my Master?"

Kirei silently lifted his arm, revealing his command seals to Assassin. "Yes. I am."

The Servant nodded, satisfied. "The contract's complete. Now where can I find some Servants to kill?"

Kirei shuffled uncomfortably. He was surprised about his new Servant, but he had gotten the one he wanted nonetheless (in a way). There was only one thing that made him uncomfortable at the moment.

How was he supposed to tell this bloodthirsty woman that they had to return to their base first?

Preferably WITHOUT her cutting him open.

* * *

**Basement of Tohsaka Manor (One week later)...**

Tokiomi Tohsaka was reasonably happy. While he had been concerned when Kirei called him, informing him of the irregular Assassin, assuming Tokiomi summoned the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, their plan could still go off without a hitch. After all, Assassin still had the necessary abilities befitting her class.

Thus Tokiomi took extra precautions to make sure he made no mistake in the ritual, reciting the incantation mentally several times in his mind throughout the day. He also double-checked the summoning circle to ensure that he had made no mistake.

And so Tokiomi felt the climax of the evening when the hero he summoned had a figure clouded in smoke courtesy of the completion of the summoning ritual.

"**BEHOLD!**" A loud and powerful voice announced. "**WITNESS AND BE BATHED IN THE GLORY OF THE KING AS HE DESCENDS FROM HEAVEN ON HIGH!**" The newly arrived Servant had blonde hair and was clothed in an ancient sumerian armor that revealed much of his well-toned chest. A pair of blades nearly as long as he was tall were holstered behind his shoulders. "**PRAISE HIS NAME AS THE KING OF ALL HEROES! BOW YOUR HEADS, MONGRELS! FOR YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE IRRESISTIBLE, THE HEROIC, THE MIGHTY GILGAMESH!**" The man stretched his arms to the side, as if expecting some sort of applause.

Not wanting to insult the newly summoned Servant, Tokiomi obliged somewhat confused.

The Heroic Spirit let out a pleased laugh, happy that his grand introduction had received at least some response. "Excellent! I am Servant Archer! As per tradition, I must ask: Are you my Master?" He spoke as a king would to his subjects.

Tokiomi took a few more seconds before snapping out of his confusion, bowing his head and placing a hand over his heart. "I am indeed, King of Heroes."

Archer nodded, amused. "Bowing. Bowing is good. Alright then, the contract is complete. Just be sure to remember your place and there will be no problems." Tokiomi bowed again.

"As you wish, my King." Tokiomi smiled to himself. While he had been surprised at the attitude of the King of Heroes, everything was certainly going according to plan.

For others, it was not as such.

* * *

**Elsewhere (Hotel Room)...**

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi looked at his Servant with a confused scowl on his face, while his fiancé, Sola-Ui, was watching with a hand over her mouth and surprise in her eyes. He couldn't blame her, honestly. His original catalyst, a remnant of the cape that the legendary Alexander the Great had worn, had been stolen from him. He had, however, taken precautions in the event that one of his _many _rivals at the Clock Tower would steal it. His backup catalyst, the remnants of the mystical swords Moralltach and Beagalltach, would allow him to summon Diarmuid Ua Dauibhne, or Diarmuid of the Love Spot. He performed the ritual perfectly, the catalyst was the real deal.

That's why the question on his mind was HOW THE HELL DID HE SUMMONED A TEENAGER?!

The person who had appeared out of the summoning circle had indeed been a teenager. He was shorter than Kayneth himself and couldn't have been any older than 16 or 17 with a light build. He wore some sort of uniform accented with a loose black bow tie. He wore a pair of blue headphones over his ears. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about the teen other than his strange, gray eyes was perhaps the fact that his hair was BLUE! Kayneth himself couldn't believe it, but somehow the boy's natural hair color was BLUE!

The disappointing teenager would've been bad enough. Kayneth could've tried to find some silver lining if the Servant had AT LEAST A SINGLE WEAPON!

But no. The teenager appeared before him weaponless and horribly disappointing. Not to mention infuriating.

The Servant spoke with a clear and confident yet level voice. "Judging from your expressions, I am not the one whom you expected." He bowed respectfully as if to a superior or elder. "Sorry about that, but I assure you I am indeed Servant Lancer." He turned to Kayneth. "Considering you're the one who had the strongest reaction, I'm assuming you are my Master. Am I right?"

Kayneth finally snapped out of his shock and confusion enough to speak normally. "Yes. I am indeed your Master." Anger and irritation then entered his voice. "Now answer me, you stupid brat! Where is Diarmuid?!"

"Kayneth," Sola-Ui said softly, stopping Kayneth before he could go on further. She showed evident disdain for his instant mistreatment of his Servant. She then spoke to Lancer. "Forgive him, but yes, he is your Master. He was just a little shocked at your appearance. I will be providing you with additional prana for the war, but could you please tell us why you were summoned in the stead of Diarmuid?"

Lancer seemed to genuinely think about it, cocking his head sideways and closing his eyes. "Diarmuid?...That guy with the love spot or whatever? I've heard of him. I don't know what happened to him, but I assure you I had no hand in it."

"Regardless, now my original strategy is ruined! I did not join the War to constantly be thrown into unexpected circumstances!" Kayneth yelled. He was angry at how fate seemed to constantly interfering with his plans, and briefly considered 'blowing off steam' with Volumen Hydragyrum. "I might as well..."

"Go see a therapist for your anger problems?" Lancer suggested.

"-go see a therapist-" Kayneth paused halfway through the words Lancer had tried putting in his mouth. "What did you say, you insolent-?!"

"Kayneth!" Sola-Ui yelled, stopping Kayneth before he could get fully started. "We now have a Servant! He may not seem like much, but he must've done something impressive to be placed in the Throne of Heroes, so maybe you should at least give him a chance!"

Kayneth made sure to keep a level tone when speaking to his fiancé. "How can he be a Heroic Spirit? He doesn't even possess a proper weapon and-"

"Oh!" Lancer interrupted. "So thaaaat's why you're so pissed. I didn't have any of my weapons out cos I thought they'd be too annoying to carry everywhere, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reveal one of them to you." Lancer then held out one hand in front of him. His eyes closed as if they were incredibly focused on something. The air in front of him seemed to ripple like the disturbed surface of a pond. There was only the faintest burst of prana as a handle of some sort appeared in the air. Lancer placed a hand on the handle before he started to pull.

Even Kayneth's eyes widened slightly as Lancer pulled a long, red spear. Every last part of it was red, even the blade. Weird, vein-like tentacles wrapped around the part of the shaft near the blade. While it seemed to be suppressed, there was a noticeable energy emanating from it.

"This is one of the many blades I have in my possession. This is the spear known as Gae Bolg. The legendary spear once wielded by Cu Chulainn."

Kayneth just stared. "How did you-Are you Cu Chulainn?"

Lancer smiled cheerfully. "Nope. But you could say I am somewhat acquainted with him. If you are looking for Diarmuid then-" Gae Bolg vanished into thin air, being replaced by two spears, one gold and one red, that fell into Lancer's hands. "These are the two spears that were once wielded by him. Two of my Noble Phantasms." Lancer then allowed those weapons fade away as well, leaving Kayneth with his jaw dropped.

Sola-Ui couldn't help the amused smile that appeared on her face. "What was that about him not having a proper weapon, Kayneth?" Lancer smiled as Kayneth still struggled to find the words to describe how he felt. "NOW will you give him a chance?"

Kayneth let out a series of grunts and squeaks, still struggling to speak. Eventually he just gave up and turned away. "Fine. I'm going to go and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He then shot one last glance at Lancer. "You'd do best not to disappoint me, Servant." Kayneth then walked to his room.

Lancer maintained a calm and constant smile despite the fact he had practically been threatened.

He smiled even after Kayneth had left before turning to Sola-Ui. "So...what bug crawled up his ass?"

The ridiculous and sudden nature of the question caused Sola-Ui to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. She had never quite heard someone put it that way. "I'm sorry, but please forgive him. He's..." She wasn't quite sure what to call it. She herself admitted that he was a rather unlikeable person, but she wouldn't just say it right in front of him.

Lancer simply waved it off. "Eh. I've dealt with guys like him before. He's nothing more than another big ego." He then bowed to Sola-Ui. "As you will be something of a Co-Master, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss. As stated before, I am Servant Lancer."

Sola-Ui smiled a little at the polite gesture. She nodded her head. "I am Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, but you may call me Sola-Ui."

Lancer smiled brightly again. "As you wish, Miss Sola-Ui. I-" Lancer paused as if something caught his attention.

"Is something wrong, Lancer?"

Lancer gestured over Sola-Ui's shoulder. "Is that kitchen fully stocked?"

Sola-Ui looked over to where Lancer was pointing in the corner. The kitchen that had been provided by the hotel had been high-class. Kayneth doesn't possess the skills to use it and I don't cook very often."

"I see."

Sola-Ui raised an eyebrow at the grin on Lancer's face. "Why?" Lancer kept smiling.

"You'll see tomorrow morning. Just wait and see."

Sola-Ui was tempted to ask what Lancer meant by that, but she sensed no ill intentions so she chose to let it go for the moment. There was another question on her mind.

"Lancer."

Lancer's attention was brought from the kitchen back to Sola-Ui. "Yes?"

Sola-Ui had been thinking about it for a while. "Just who are you? Were you one who knew Cu Chulainn or Diarmuid? How did you ever come into possession of weapons that were wielded only by them? How are you able to use their Noble Phantasms?"

Lancer put his arms behind his head. "Well...I didn't know them PERSONALLY, but you could say we've worked together before. I am well aware of their identities due to quite a few studies I did regarding certain heroes. The extent of my abilities is something I'd prefer to keep secret until my first battle. I'm more of a 'starting with a big bang' kind of guy."

Lancer's expression then became more solemn as his smile left. "As for my identity...you could say I'm a bit of a Wild Card."

* * *

**One Day Before the Holy Grail War (Matou House)...**

"Well Kariya, I admit I'm impressed. The Holy Grail truly recognized you as a Master. It would appear you have some talent after all," Zouken Matou spoke as he looked down on his 'son', a creepy grin on his face.

Kariya Matou was silent. His white hair stood out despite his obvious youth, and the left side of face and body pulsed with the worms inside of him.

"However, I'd only give you a month before the worms completely kill you."

Kariya looked at the inhuman bastard head of the Matou house. If it was up to him, he never would have been here in the first place. He had left his godforsaken family, never to return. Until the day he learned that Sakura, the daughter of the woman he loved but could never have, not if she would suffer the inhuman 'training' that all Matou mages had to go through, had been given to the Matou house to be raised as an heir. She had been tortured, _violated_, by the worms used in the Matou house magecraft. To save her, Kariya had made a deal with Zouken, that decrepit vampire worm. In exchange for undergoing the Matou training, the very training that was the reason he severed all ties to his family, and winning the Holy Grail for Zouken, Sakura would be freed.

He would rescue her from this hell, before her young, kind soul was broken beyond repair. He just had to win the damned Grail. Then he could help her recover, and she, him, her sister Rin, and their mother and his love Aoi, could play in the park like they use to. In a time where everything was simple.

Even if he only had a month to live after the War, he would live it to the fullest.

"A month's more than enough time," Kariya gritted his teeth as he spoke. Damn these worms.

Zouken simply chuckled. "Well, in honor of this momentous occasion, I have two presents for you." He gestured to the pre-prepared summoning circle behind him.

"The first, a piece of armor from one of the Knights of the Round Table." Sure enough, in the center of the circle was a rusted piece of armor that may have been pure black in its prime.

Zouken pulled out a sheet of paper, "And the second is a way for your Servant to make up for its obvious substandard strength for being summoned by a weak Magus like yourself."

Kariya took the paper and looked at it. On it was the incantation required to summon a Servant, but it had two more lines added on the end. "And what the hell is this supposed to do?"

"This will imbue your Servant with the ability Mad Enhancement, summoning it under the Berserker class. It will trade their sanity for extra power."

Kariya was silent. He had researched the seven classes, and he knew that while the Berserker class was undoubtedly the strongest Servant, it was also the most uncontrollable and cost the most Prana to maintain. Summoning one would give him the edge in power, but the Prana consumption alone would probably kill him if he wasn't careful. At the very least, it would lessen his remaining time. If it gave him an edge, however, he would live with the consequences.

"Fine."

Zouken smiled. God, how he wanted to wipe that worm off the planet.

"Then let us begin."

Kariya stood in front of the circle, clenched his fists, and began the chant.

_"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_――――I announce._

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!_

_Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos._

_Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains."_

There was a flash of light, and then... nothing. The circle was empty.

Zouken smiled darkly as he spoke, "Is that it? Unbelievable, you couldn't even summon your own Servant! It looks like Sakura will have to-"

Suddenly, a blast of blue light erupted from the circle, incinerating the rusted piece of armor. Zouken reflexively brought his hands up to defend himself while Kariya stared into the light with surprise. In what felt like a few minutes, which were in reality as many seconds, the light faded, leaving the Servant to be seen.

Zouken looked the Servant and simply stated with a small grin, "Well, it appears you're not completely a failure after all, Kariya. You summoned a Servant, even if it wasn't the one I was... expecting."

Kariya gave the human worm a glare that would have incinerated him and turned to look at his Servant, the worms inside of him crawling about in response to his confusion. He had been expecting some sort of armored knight, which was not what he was looking at.

He was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair slicked back, revealing his forehead. He had red eyes and slitted, dark pupils. His outfit consisted of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. Due to the many visible studs, it was clear he had a thing for metal.

Kariya was still trying to take in the young man's appearance when he spoke. "Looks like I'm Servant Berserker, huh? Anyway, are you my Master?"

Kariya stared in surprise. It was perplexing that he was supposedly a Berserker, yet somehow he was able to speak. He only snapped out of his shock for the briefest moment to answer. "Yes." Then he hunched over, covering his mouth as he let out several pain-wracked coughs. Kariya once again (and it wouldn't be the last time) cursed his deteriorating health.

Berserker raised an eyebrow in what may have been concern. "Hey, old man, you alright?" It would've been annoying if his Master kicked the bucket within the first few seconds of forming their contract. It also wouldn't be easy on his conscience.

Zouken finally spoke after several minutes, he himself having been slightly surprised. "Well, Kariya, it appears you have indeed summoned Berserker. An 'interesting' one at any rate. Don't forget: I give you Sakura if you give me the Grail, but I wouldn't put much faith in you." His mocking would've gone on further if it hadn't been for the sudden metallic blade placed at his throat. It was noticed that the blade had literally from from Berserker's arm, replacing most of his lower arm along with his hand. Everything from the elbow down was nothing but metal.

Berserker was glaring daggers at him. "You reek, you pile of rotting maggots. Right now there are only two things keeping me from ripping your head from your shoulders. The fact that killing you would take too much time and effort and the fact that my Master hasn't let me off my leash." He wasn't kidding either.

Zouken doubted that even he could survive for too long against a Servant. He could regenerate using his worms, of course, but for things such as Noble Phantasms...this Servant was too unpredictable. Too many unknown variables. At the very least, he would have to go through the trouble of forming a new body.

"That's enough, Berserker." Kariya said. Berserker gave Zouken one last glare, grunting once before retracting his iron blade, transforming it back into his normal arm. Kariya then turned to leave. "Let's go. We won't gain anything from staying here any longer." Kariya left, Berserker following after.

When they were almost out of the house, but still alone, Berserker turned to Kariya. "I still say you should've at least let me cut off his worm-infested skull."

While Kariya was severely tempted to let Berserker do just that, it wouldn't prove effective in furthering their goals. "It's not worth it. Thanks for the gesture though."

Berserker grunted again. "Whatever." He then grinned. "Just let me know if you change your mind. He'll feel the pain I inflict even through all the bodies he has yet to form." He wouldn't mind showing that worm what the bad end of his fist felt like.

Kariya couldn't help but smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

And so the Servants Assassin, Archer, Lancer, and now Berserker have been summoned.

The Fourth Holy Grail War will soon begin.

**So yeah...**

**Once again, my sincerest thanks to X the Reaper for letting me use his story while writing this! HE IS THE GREATEST! Not joking. Comparing his and The Infamous Man's Fate/Zero multi-crossover, Fate/Zero Sense, I find his better in terms of awesomeness, but TIM's story wins in terms of comedy-yet-retaining-the-ability-to-be-serious-sometimes.**

**So yeah...**

**Say hello to the newest multi-crossover:**

**Fate/Zero Limits  
**

**...the name's a work in progress.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: All Servants Summoned

**Time to kick off the next chappie of Fate: Zero Limits!...Once again, thank you X the Reaper! You rock!  
**

**To further do what many of the other greats have done, I shall have a Servant read the disclaimer!**

**Hey, Archer, you're up! Do the disclaimer!**

**Archer: Are you trying to command ME, mongrel?**

**Er-Uh-N-No, my King-Uh...Lancer! I meant to say "Lancer, YOU are up!"**

**Lancer: No problem. Disclaimer: Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, and any and all series mentioned in this story are the property of their respective owners. Bamafelix does not own anything. Golden Boy doesn't either. HA! How does it feel to know you aren't important enough to own them, Archer-kun~?**

**Archer: You dare to mock me, mongrel?! I am the King of Heroes! I may not own anything of the Nasuverse, but I certainly own this poor excuse of a fanfiction!  
**

**Er...actually, Archer, that would be me. On the bright side (for me), cos you're a different version, you have enough patience not to immediately bust out Gates of Babylon...so that's nice. But yeah. This is MY story.  
**

**Lancer: The guy's got a point.**

**Archer: *Growls in anger* Just start it already.**

**Chapter 2:**

**All Servants Summoned**

_**Fuyuki City (Random Residential**_** Home)****  
**

"Fill. Fill. Fill'er up. Fill. Repeat...four times..." Uryuu Ryuunosuke muttered to himself as he painted a symbol he had seen in an ancestor's book on the floor with his bare feet using the blood of the family he just murdered...well. MOST of the family anyway. The whimpering noise in the corner of the room reminded him of the youngest, terrified, and hogtied son right where he had left him.

Apparently it was required to summon a demon or something. The notes were uncomfortably vague, but SOMETHING awesome had to appear, right? The notes made it sound so awesome with stuff something to do with 'all the world's evils' and everything, so it had to be some kind of otherworldly power! Maybe something big and awesome. Maybe help him out with his 'art'. Even if nothing appeared, he could keep doing it until he got it right...

Who was he kidding? He would keep doing it even AFTER he got it right. It adds even more fun to it thinking he would summon a demon!

"Wait. Was it four or five? Destroy each when filled..." Uryuu muttered in confusion. He looked at the book in his hands and counted on his fingers. "Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill...Yes! It WAS five!"

In the background, a news report was playing on the TV. The news played and replayed the reports on the other three family killings he had performed. A couple was sitting on the couch, their headless corpses 'watching' the TV.

"Well. Maybe I did have a LITTLE too much fun..." He admitted to himself before shutting off the TV. Still, at least he had had enough sense to 'clean up' after himself after he'd have his fun. No point in doing it if he didn't make sure the police didn't find any fingerprints. He then looked to the corner where the still-scared-shitless son watched in continuous terror.

"Hey, kid, do you think demons exist?" Uryuu asked as he moved towards him. "I mean the media keeps calling me one, but don't you think it'd be rude to do that if demons really did exist?" If demons did exist and they were calling him a demon, then the demons might feel insulted that a human was being called the same as them. Uryuu walked in front of the boy and then kneeled in front of him and yelled in a cheerful voice, "Yo! The name's Ryuunosuke Uryuu, and I'm a demon! But I don't know if that would be the proper way to go about it..." He then waved his ancestor's notes in front the boy's face. "But hey, look at this! I found this when I was digging around my storehouse. Apparently, my ancestors were trying to go and summon demons. So I GOTTA know if demons exist! But it'd be pretty dumb if one did pop up and all I did was talk with it before sending it back to whatever pit it came from. So, kid..." Uryuu looked down at the kid and gave a creepy smile. "...if a demon does appear, do you mind if I let it kill ya?"

The boy began to scream into his gags and began thrashing around in a desperate attempt to get free.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Uryuu broke out into laughter as the boy continued to squirm. "I wonder what it's like getting killed by a demon! I bet it would be pretty coo-OW!" Uryuu grimaced as he looked down at his hand. It felt like someone had lit it on fire. He watched as three scythe-like markings appeared on it, the circle glowing as if responding to them. Smoke began to billow out of it.

When the smoke cleared, Uryuu beheld a figure. It was a woman perhaps somewhere around 17/18 with waist length purple hair with charms hanging in it and a black lotus headband. Her eyes were an unnatural color: blood-red. She wore a tattered orange and white thigh length dress with two slits on the front and long sleeves that connect between her legs. She also wore orange boots with the same flower as the one on her head.

No. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about the girl, in Uryuu's opinion, were the two large arm-like appendages that had torn two large holes in the back of her outfit.

From her looks, she may have been human at some point, but she most certainly wasn't now.

"AWESOME!" Uryuu screamed with childish delight. She looked like some kind of demon lady!

The woman regarded him with incredibly cold eyes. "Are you the one who summoned me? Are you my Master?"

Uryuu then remembered that she could hear and see him. "Um..." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed and I like killing people pretty much. Especially women and children."

The woman cocked her head sideways, regarding Uryuu for a moment before her mouth curved into a smile, showing just a bit of her sharp, demonic teeth. "It appears our contract is complete. I am Servant Caster for the Holy Grail War!"

"Okay..." Uryuu drawled out, thinking about how to word his next question. "Are you a demon?" While he knew they were cool, Uryuu had admittedly no knowledge about demons. For all he knew, just calling them as such could have resulted in some sort of death penalty. OH he hoped it would be something awesome! They were demons so it had to be-

Caster considered his question. "Well, I may have been human once, serving beside my beloved Overlord, but I have long since fallen to the path of a demon. I suppose the answer would be yes. I am Servant Caster, demon servant eternally loyal to the master of Babel, the Overlord!"

Uryuu's eyes widened with a mix of disbelief and excitement. "No way! There's a demon Overlord?! Can I meet him?!" He backed away slightly when a horrible aura suddenly surrounded Caster. He was a serial killer for goodness sake and even HE was afraid. He was crazy, but even he had a sense of fear deep down. DEEP deep down.

Caster then regained control before shaking her head, a more sad expression overtaking her previous one. "I am afraid that is no longer possible. The one who dares to call himself the Truth, also known as God, took him away from this world!"

"Whoa." Uryuu said, slightly bummed out. He was really hoping to meet a demon king. "So the guy's dead?"

Caster nodded. But then a-well-DEMONIC smile grew on her face. "For now, but once I have obtained the Grail, me and my beloved will be able to be together once more! Through the Grail's eyes, I have seen many different worlds from our own. So many beings who claim themselves as God. Once we are reunited, we will not only kill the God of this world, but of many others, just as I did to Him in our world! I was able to finish the battle my Abel was able started!"

"So..." Uryuu then realized something. "You killed the Big Man Upstairs?" Caster nodded. "That's awesome! Did he bleed and have guts and stuff?!"

"It is not an experience that could be put into words, really. I obtained a power that far surpassed his own, becoming the Beast who commanded entire legions. With that power, I made him suffer dearly. I-" Her attention was then drawn towards the still-terrified child sitting in the corner.

Uryuu was so fascinated by all this talk about Demon Overlords and killing Gods that he had completely forgotten about the kid he had hogtied. "Oh yeah...I got you a tasty snack in you were feelin' hungry."

Caster covered her mouth as a pleased smile appeared. "That is rather kind of you Master, but I personally have no hunger at the moment-" The child seemed to somewhat calm at this. The faintest hope that he would survive flickered in his chest. "-but one of my many 'pets' would love such a tasty meal." As if by some unseen signal, a large magic circle appeared out of thin air and glowed a blood-red color.

Uryuu's 'AWESOME Meter' went off the charts when he saw the beast that came out of the circle like it was passing through a portal of some sort. At first he thought it was some kind of wolf or something, but thought differently when he saw the beast's blood-red fur and reptilian underbelly that stretched all the way to the end of his forked tail. The spiked collar with a chain hanging from it was another sign it wasn't a wolf. That and the beyond believable sharp fangs.

The little boys eyes widened. If he hadn't been terrified before, the renewed smell of soiled pants proved he was now. He screamed into his gag as the beast walked over to him.

"Now..._enjoy_." The beast needed no further invitation from Caster. It lunged forward...

Uryuu had thought he had seen every awesome way of killing somebody.

He had been wrong. So VERY wrong.

He couldn't even describe the sight of the screaming child being torn apart by the beast's vicious fangs was how awesome it was to him.

The only downside was that because of the beast's hunger, it ended as quickly as it started, leaving no remains of the 'art' it had created with its human canvas. It licked what blood and flesh was left in its teeth as it walked over to Caster like any normal dog to its master. Caster smiled slightly as she petted the Hellhound on the head.

"Good boy, Garm. You can go back now." 'Garm', as the new demon had been named, then vanished into thin air at Caster's command.

Caster then looked at her bloody hand, bloodied from Garm's 'meal' that had splashed onto its fur, and brought it to her mouth, lapping up the blood like a kitten. A demonic kitten. "Now that that is finished, we must focus on the Holy Grail W-"

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Uryuu cheered while jumping for joy. He grabbed Caster's hand that wasn't covered in blood and now saliva and shook it. "You are so freaking awesome, man! I don't know about this Grail crap, but I'll be following you around! Let's go! You can show me that again, right!? Show me cooler and cooler ways to kill people!"

Caster's smile widened into another grin. "I have forsaken humanity as their souls are damned from the very moment they are born. Shall we send them all to Hell early together, Master?!" Uryuu took that as a 'yes'.

"RIGHT ON!"

* * *

**The Next Night (Fuyuki City)**

Kirei Kotomine stood at the edge of a cliff, watching the nighttime skyline of Fuyuki City. At night, the city lights lit up the skyline in a way that most people would wish to watch it with admiration. Even as he looked at it, Kirei felt no such urge.

"The time has come, Assassin." He spoke the woman leaning against the tree behind him, a clearly displeased expression on her face. She said nothing. "You know what to do. You are to infiltrate the Tohsaka Manor and eliminated Tokiomi Tohsaka."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll 'eliminate' him." Her voice was filled with sarcasm as they both KNEW the true objective of this. It had taken quite a bit of talking to calm her down after she learned of her more 'stationary' role in Tokiomi's grand scheme. She had been quite set on facing the other Heroic Spirits but when she learned of her role, she...well even Kirei, who was aware of his Servant's large amount of killing intent, was surprised by the amount of foul language she used and the many 'descriptive' threats and insults she used. It was so filthy that Kirei's father felt he had to cleanse the church.

Apparently she had calmed down. There was no doubt in Kirei's mind that she would try to find a way to circumvent the order he had given her, but right now was all that mattered...

* * *

Assassin raced through the forest to the Manor, moving with speed that surpassed most Servants excluding those of the Lancer Class. She picked up several stones from the ground as she leaped into the Tohsaka Courtyard. With inhuman accuracy and strength, she threw all four of them into the rubies on the four pedestals in front of her. With all four direct hits, the Bounded Fields vanished.

Assassin landed inside the flower patches and continued moving towards the Tohsaka Manor, her destination being the ornament in the center of the Courtyard.

She clicked her tongue. "If he was gonna do this, I really wish he would make it more interesting." Assassin sounded more bored than anything. "Regardless of his Servant, he must be a fool if he thought that any of these Bounded Fields would stop a Servant." She picked up one more rock and tossed it at the ornament with much less energy than she had before, bouncing off and revealing a barrier. Assassin moved forward, using her immense speed and agility to avoid the practically invisible moving lines and circles. There were a few close calls, but she got through alright.

She easily passed through the last line of defense with ease as she reached the ornament. Inside was another red ruby, more intricate than the others. It was pulsing with energy.

"Oh, yay," Assassin said in an incredibly bored tone, trying to sound excited. "You're all mine now, you little bugger..." She reached out to touch the gem she leaped backwards just in time to avoid the spear that attempted to pierce her and instead hitting the jewel. Her excitement was peaked for just a moment as the adrenaline of her near-death finally began to spread through her body. "Now that was a close one."

"**Now who would be foolish enough to come here, I ask!**" A loud and powerful voice spoke. "**What foul mongrel be it other than Assassin who dares to come here?**" Assassin sighed. She had heard something like this before. "**You are indeed foolish, Assassin, if you believed that you could trespass on my domain without consequence! Why? Because the one whose land you trespassed upon was that of none other than that of the mighty, the powerful King of Heroes!**"

Assassin cocked her head sideways just a bit, allowing a second blade to just barely graze against her cheek, drawling the slightest amount of blood. She looked up to see the golden light above the manor.

"**And now the mongrel dares to look upon me?! Bow your head and be bathed in my judgement!**" As it turned out, his 'judgement' came in the form of a torrent of weapons that began to rain down on Assassin.

She grinned, bloodthirst evident in her expression. "Finally. A REAL challenge." She drew her own sword and began to dodge and parry any and all swords that came her way. There were several that grazed her body, but there were no serious injuries. In the wake of a hundred blades, not a single living soul would've noticed the strangest distortion that surrounded Assassin's blade as she swung it around once more, making full contact with the sword she had struck at.

Then came the explosion. It swallowed the entire area within a five meter radius of Assassin.

The torrent of blades continued to bombard the area covered by the smokescreen caused by the explosion for several more seconds before ceasing. The proudly dressed man, Archer, admired his handiwork below. Where Assassin had been standing a moment before was nothing but what appeared to be her corpse, covered by her haori and pierced by at least a dozen blades. Her pony tail was the only thing visible of her head under her haori.

"Such cowardly mongrels have no right to gaze upon me..." Archer's eyes then darted to several points in the forest, as if mapping out the area. "NONE of you." More blades ripped through the air and landed nearby each familiar of the other Magi, scaring them all away and then shooting a camera recording the whole event. Each and every weapon fired vanished in a flash of golden light, returning from whence they came. "None of you cowards have any right to gaze upon me and...I am bored with this..." With those words, Archer himself vanished.

If a single familiar had remained behind, they would have been able to see the lone shadow moving out of its hiding place in the nearby trees.

Assassin walked casually over to her haori, her tied up pony tail, having been cut off, laying on top of it as per her plan. She picked up her haori and clicked her tongue at the many cuts and tears in it. "I hope the Church replaces this." But then a wicked grin broke across her face. "But that Archer...he has a big mouth, but his power is undeniable. I can't wait to face him."

If a single familiar had remained behind, they would have witnessed Assassin's survival.

* * *

**Inside the Manison...**

Tokiomi looked out into the courtyard and smiled as Assassin casually walked away, free of any surveillance. Even if she hadn't been the Assassin he had been expecting, the original plan to fake her death still worked perfectly with some minor alterations to it. It would never have worked if not for Assassin's amazing speed and what may have been her Noble Phantasm. Now she was free to spy on the other Servants without any interference. "Things have gone quite well, wouldn't you agree, Gilgamesh?"

"I can't say I find these plans of yours amusing, Tokiomi." Archer spoke with evident displeasure. "Never once in my lifetime has such a spectacular event as the Holy Grail War occurred. Heroes of many different times come together to face one another in a duel to the death. It angers me that no such event took place and now that it has, I am forced to partake in these _games _of yours that waste my precious time."

Tokiomi bowed, trying to avoid sparking the King of Heroes' further displeasure. He was somewhat surprised by his wish for battle. Out of everything in the Grail War, Archer showed no interest in anything but establishing himself as the strongest of all Heroic Spirits.

"I am ever so grateful to you, your highness. All I ask for is a little more time. Once the other Servants make their moves, you will move forward to meet them in battle."

Archer remained silent for several seconds before nodding. "Very well. I shall grant you more time, Tokiomi. However, this is on one condition."

"Anything, my King."

"I will be the one who kills Assassin should the need for alliances no longer exist. Her power to withstand even a moment of my attacks annoys me for no reason other than she is a lowly Assassin."

Tokiomi, still bowing, nodded. "As you wish, my King. I will guarantee it."

"Then I leave the details of our plans to you." Archer than dissolved into golden dust.

Even after the hero known as Gilgamesh left, Tokiomi remained silent. He then sat back in the chair behind him, sighing. "I never thought that Gilgamesh would have materialized as an Archer, with such a high level Independent Action nonetheless. Regardless, I believe I can let Kirei handle things from here."

* * *

**Elsewhere (Mackenzie Residence)...**

"Yes!" Waver Velvet cheered. His Servant, Rider also known as Alexander the Great, the King of Conquerors, sat on the other side of the room, watching a military documentary on the TV. Theirs had been a rocky start, the King of Conquerors being rather displeased that Waver initially intended to use the Grail to make everyone respect him, having been humiliated by his teacher in front of everybody. He had been tempted to use his Command Seals to make Rider obey him, but it would've been nothing more than a waste.

Rider had taken an avid interest in the modern world suffice to say.

His 'grandparents', the Mackenzies, were sleeping while Waver himself was ready for some rest. However, he had been lost any urge to sleep when his rat familiar reported back with the news that Assassin was dead. Sure it had almost been killed by Archer's attack, but at least it was still fine. He then turned to his Servant.

"Rider, didn't you hear me? Great news! One of the seven is out!" Waver then turned to Rider, who was eating cookies while watching a documentary on the ground.

"Really?" He asked in a bored tone. "Who was it?"

"It was Assassin!" Waver had to admit he was surprised by his Servant's lack of interest. He thought Rider would've showed SOME excitement. "Aren't you glad?! One of the Servants is out of the picture!"

"Calm down. No one cares if Assassin is dead or alive. He's only good at sneaking around and striking from the shadows. He could never pose a threat to me." Rider's response still retained his bored tone. He did indeed have a point, Waver realized. Assassins were never equipped to to fight other Servants head on. The fact that THAT Assassin was able to hold of Archer's attack for as long as she did was already surprising. But Assassins were always much better suited to kill enemy Masters.

"Even so, Assassin's equipped to strike from the shadows, while you're more of the type to face an enemy head on. So it's good news for us that the guy who uses sneak attacks is out first, right?" It was only after several seconds that Waver realized Rider's attention was once again focused on the TV.

When Rider started muttering about people mentioned in the documentary, Waver was sure he had lost all interest. That's why he was surprised when Rider once again spoke directly to him.

"How was Assassin killed?" Rider then turned to face Waver. "Who defeated him?"

"Uh, _her_ actually," Waver corrected for reasons he wasn't quite sure of. Perhaps it was because the blood lust he experienced through his familiar compelled him to avoid angering even her name. "Anyway, it was Tohsaka's Servant. He wore this weird Sumerian armor, but it all happened so fast that I couldn't tell what exactly DID happen."

"YOU FOOL!" Rider then flicked Waver's forehead (he had stopped counting how many times it had been). "If I am to fight our enemies, then I must know how they defeat their own enemies! Did anything about this Servant stand out?"

Waver wasn't quite sure how to answer. "I-I don't know. It happened so fast..." He flinched when he thought Rider was preparing to flick him. "OK OK! So...uh...you know how Servant's typically have only one Noble Phantasm?"

Rider nodded. "Yes, but it is possible to have two, three, or four. As you know, Noble Phantasms are the physical manifestations of a hero's most enduring legends. This could be a weapon, ability, or even a special way to attack."

"So, maybe a sword that could make a dozen copies of itself?" Waver asked.

Rider nodded. "Yes. That could qualify as a single Noble Phantasm."

But something still unnerved Waver. None of those weapons had been copies. None. Each one had a unique shape, size, and no doubt ability. There were also more than just swords.

Rider then snapped-or rather, SLAPPED- Waver out of his thoughts, perhaps maybe qualifying as a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Forget it. We'll just have to discover each of our enemies' abilities as we encounter them. No use worrying about it."

Waver rubbed his aching shoulder. "Is that really a smart idea?"

Rider responded with a large grin. "Yes! In fact, it is more fun this way! Food, sex, sleep, and war! No matter what you do in life, you should always enjoy it to the fullest! That is the secret to a happy life! Anyway, get ready boy, we're going to ride forth and find some entertainment!"

Waver swallowed, still rubbing his shoulder. "'Ride forth'? To where?"

Rider shrugged. "Anywhere, I suppose."

"C'mon!"

"You don't honestly believe you were the only one watching Tohsaka, do you? The others will likely begin to come out now as well. And we will be ready for them!" Rider grinned once again as he brought out his glowing blade.

Waver felt his body tense up. "No no no no! You'll blow the whole house up!"

Waver found himself wondering out of everyone, why him?

* * *

**Fuyuki Church...**

Kirei stood in front the Church in front of his father as well as overseer of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Risei Kotomine. "My Servant has been lost. I have forfeited my rights as a Master and cannot continue in the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty, I, Kirei Kotomine, ask the Church to shelter and protect me."

"Your request is accepted. In my role as judge, I, Risei Kotomine, shall guarantee your safety." Risei then motioned Kirei to enter. "Enter in peace, my son." Kirei did as such, entering the old church. It was simple and dark inside. Nobody would ever guess that this church was used as a neutral ground in a war between magi.

"Father..." Kirei started shortly before his father shut the doors of the church with a resounding echo bouncing through the room. "Is anyone watching the church?"

"Of course not," Risei responded confidently. "This place has been declared as a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies this decree." His expression quickly became serious. "Your Servant has made quite sure that there was no surveillance...Are you sure you wish to go through with this with such a Servant, my son?"

Kirei could tell that Risei was referring to Assassin's immense killing intent. She didn't appear to have any morality or true loyalty to anything other than her blade. There was no telling how she would act in the Grail War.

Kirei nodded. "I am. She may not look it, but is definitely an Assassin. She has all of the things we need for a Servant."

"Even so, I'm not sure she-"

"Oi, don't you know it's rude to talk about someone right in front of them?" Both Kotomine men turned to see Assassin leaning against one of the pews, staring at them with a smirk on her face. With her Presence Concealment, she could've been there the entire time and they never would have noticed. "I was beginning to get bored, Kirei. I might've ended up just breaking something here to alleviate that, but the old priest wouldn't let me. Wouldn't let me go out either."

"That's because you are supposed to be DEAD, Assassin." Risei reminded her.

Assassin clicked her tongue. "I only entered this Grail War so I could fight and get my blood pumping. Don't expect me to stay cooped up in this Church forever, priest."

"Do not fear, Assassin." Kirei said in order to stop any more aggressive words. "You will soon leave the Church undetected and spy on the other Masters. Do not reveal yourself."

Assassin smirked again. "And if I were to 'accidentally' be discovered by another Servant?"

Kirei frowned at his Servant's words. "Remain undetected at ALL costs. Only engage if attacked first." Assassin sighed, as if expecting such a command.

"I really hope they attack first."

Kirei narrowed his eyes at his Servant's lust for battle...Yet he didn't altogether find it disturbing. It resonated with a strange feeling in his soul. A terrible feeling that he despises acknowledging.

He quickly buried the feeling, refusing to recognize the feeling. "You are dismissed."

Assassin nodded. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Tokiomi's wine stash. Since I can't go out, I need to find another way to unwind."

And then Assassin vanished, leaving Kirei alone.

* * *

**The Next Morning (Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel)...**

"Good morning, Master Kayneth~! Good morning to you as well, Miss Sola-Ui~!"

The two "Co-Masters" as Lancer had put it, gaped at the grinning blue-haired Servant.

It was not just because said Servant was dressed in an outfit similar to that of a waiter at a restaurant, but also because of the set table behind him. It looked like he had been trying to cook a feast for a king of something due to the seemingly infinite number of prepared dishes set on the table. There were many that they knew and had eaten before but there were several dishes they hadn't recognized whatsoever. Various dishes from various cultures.

"I thought that Master Kayneth and I had started off on the wrong foot yesterday, so I decided to make breakfast as a peace offering." Lancer bowed to both of them. "I was not certain what your preference was, so I made a few dishes."

_A few?!_ Sola-Ui thought to herself. _If there were more people here, someone would mistake this for some sort of special banquet of some sort!_

Lancer walked over to the table and drew two chairs back in order to allow Sola-Ui and Kayneth to sit.

The two looked uncertain but took their seats at either end of the table.

"I also cleaned a few spots here and there around the place."

"A few" was a huge understatement that Lancer had presented yet again. If Lancer had cleaned the entire place any better, it would probably end up sparkling.

Sola-Ui was the first to break the silence coming from the two Co-Masters. "You...You did an amazing job, Lancer." She then noticed that a plate filled with food that had instantaneously been placed in front of her.

"Well I had a lot of free-time on my hands and cooking was something I often did for my friends while I was alive."

This caused Sola-Ui to ponder the Servant's statement. Perhaps a hint as to his identity.

"No. I'm not a cook for some famous hero or anything." Sola-Ui blinked. Lancer grinned. "I'm very good at reading people. I assure you. I'm just a normal teenager."

Kayneth stared, somewhat unsure how to respond to that obviously untrue statement before turning his gaze to the food before him. He had been given a tray and chose to start with the item that looked like some kind of soup.

It was the first bite that made his eyes widen. "This is-"

"Amazing." Sola-Ui finished, almost breathless. She had taken her first bite and it was something that was cooked to such a level of perfection that even a five-star restaurant would have trouble matching the skill that it clearly took to cook the food the way Lancer did.

Lancer stood at the side of the table, smiling slightly bashfully. "Yeah. I tend to somewhat tinker with the recipes a bit."

Sola-Ui returned the smile. "Clearly for the better. Well done, Lancer."

Kayneth looked like he was uncertain about what to say. "...I will admit. I did not expect such skill to come from you, Lancer." Lancer kept smiling.

"I'll take that as 'Good job, Lancer'!"

Kayneth didn't say anything, resulting in Lancer taking his silence as a victory. Sola-Ui couldn't help but smile again.

Twenty minutes into the meal, Kayneth wiped his face with a napkin and put on a more serious expression.

"According to my familiars, Servant Assassin was killed last night by the Servant of Tokiomi Tohsaka."

Lancer adopted a serious expression as well. "Are we planning on striking them while they're still recovering their wits?" The tone of his voice startled Kayneth a little. It sounded like a man who had been through more than his fair share of battles and was ready for it at any time.

Kayneth quickly recovered. "No. It is rather foolish to face an enemy Master and Servant in their own territory. I plan on setting up a trap to lure in the enemy Servants. Tonight, you, Lancer, will stay by the docks and issue a challenge to all Servants able to hear. It's the perfect way to gauge the abilities of the other Servants."

"I got it." Lancer said, nodding. "I think I should turn out fairly well." I held up his fist. "If I can stand up to a death goddess, I'm sure I can handle anything they have to throw at me!" He spoke with such charisma that even Kayneth himself found himself believing his Servant's words.

Then he caught onto the first part of that last sentence "Wait. What?"

Lancer's eyes widened, apparently realizing his slip-up. He tapped himself on the head, sticking out his tongue.

"Me and my loose lips." He then gave a signal that he was zipping his mouth shut. "No more secrets from me~!"

But Kayneth was still troubled by the part about a 'death goddess'. He was going to have to do a bit of research later. It was unsettling that he did not know his own Servant's identity. If you had a tool, you should probably learn what its called so you don't end up in a worse off situation because of it later.

He would save that for later, however.

"Lancer. Let's head out and prepare our trap." Lancer saluted, his clothing quickly shifting to the uniform he had been wearing when first summoned.

He followed his Master as they quickly headed out the door to prepare for the night.

Lancer waved good-bye to the red-haired Co-Master before departing. "Wish us luck, Miss Sola-Ui!"

The older woman found herself smiling at the Servant's sudden childishness.

And so Lancer and his Master left to start what would become the first huge battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

* * *

**Later that Night (Fuyuki Docks)...  
**

Saber walked down the road that was in between two separate crate stacks with Irisviel behind her. They had sensed the presence of an enemy Servant not too long before. It was clear to Saber that it was an attempt by said Servant to choose their battlefield.

She had to admit that it was indeed a smart move. It not only ensured they had the advantage of surprise but also-

"SAAAAAABEEEEEER~!" The sudden and cheerful voice caught the Servant of the sword by surprise, snapping out of her focus for a moment. "Saber-chaaaan~! Over here~!"

It was then that Saber noticed the lone figure that had been standing ahead of them, waving cheerfully like an old friend.

She blinked, unsure what to do purely out of surprise.

"Saber," Irisviel whispered to her, snapping her out of her shock, "I believe he's calling for you." Saber nodded before walking forward slowly to meet the person.

She was shocked yet again upon noticing his age. He was but a child! And...his hair was blue of all colors!

"You know, I have to say it should've been expected that one of the strongest Servant classes would be the first to answer my invite~!" The blue-haired boy held no hostility. That was surprised Saber the most. The lack of killing intent. Perhaps he was too innocent to hold any...

But Saber drew her invisible blade regardless, changing into her battle dress, not letting her guard down.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Considering we are both Servants, perhaps I should summon my weapon as well." The boy closed his eyes for a second. "_Cu Chulainn._"

Saber raised her guard, sensing some sort of power in the Servant's words. She narrowed her eyes at the name he spoke.

_His identity? No. It would be foolish to simply speak it aloud even if he were to use a Noble Phantasm..._

She sensed a strange aura surround the boy and, for a brief moment, could've sworn she saw a blue armor-clad man overlapping the image of the boy.

Now in the boy's hand was a long, red spear. What appeared to be veins bulged out near the point of the spear.

The boy opened his eyes, smiling as he lowered the point towards Saber. "In case it isn't obvious, I am the Servant Lancer of this Holy Grail War. Nice to meet you, Saber-chaaan~!"

It was still unsettling how friendly he was acting, but she had to return the introduction. She readied her sword.

"I am Servant Saber."

Lancer's smile didn't lose its friendliness, but it became slightly more determined. "I'm glad that my first opponent is such a powerful class. Just a shame my Master has ordered me to kill you." He seemed genuinely saddened by the fact that they had to fight. A type of innocence one would expect of a child.

Saber smiled grimly. "You can certainly try, but you will not find me an easy foe to defeat. I will show you no mercy."

Lancer nodded. "Nor would I expect you to. Saber, regardless of the outcome, I hope there are no hard feelings."

"I return the thought, Lancer."

"Then let's get this show on the road!"

The two Servant smiled at one another. And without warning, they charged, igniting the flame of the Holy Grail War's true first battle.

* * *

**Elsewhere (Nearby the docks)...**

Berserker was busy munching on what appeared to be an iron monkey wrench. He stopped all at once, as if sensing something. He grinned

"It looks like Saber and Lancer are going at it." Berserker then turned towards his Master. "Do I get to join in yet?"

Kariya remained silent. Berserker had long since sniffed out (literally) the enemy Servants before the battle began. He had quite powerful senses.

"No," He answered after a while. "Let's wait a while to see if Tokiomi's Servant appears. If he does, I want you to take him out. If he doesn't, you have my permission to take out both Saber and Lancer."

Berserker grunted in acknowledgement. He could be patient. He had at least a snack to get some energy while he waited.

He then took another bite of another piece of scrap metal he had in a small pile by his leg.

* * *

**Elsewhere (Fuyuki Bridge)...**

"RIDER! What are we doing up here?!" Waver yelled (read: Screamed) as they stood at the top of the bridge. It was an amazing view. Exactly what he wanted to look at while he was CLINGING ONTO THE BRIDGE FOR HIS LIFE!

"Simple! Two Servants are battling even as we speak. We are here to observe the fight. Besides, isn't the view impressive?"

"Yeah, whatever! Just get me down from here!"

Rider turned to look down at him. "Ha! Don't worry, Master! If you fall, I will catch you."

Waver prayed silently to whatever God would listen to end the fight between Servants quickly before he either lost his lunch or his life.

* * *

**Elsewhere (Caster's Base)...**

Uryuu was busy 'playing' with several of the children Caster's 'pets' had brought him to work with.

He wasn't sure what was more awesome: The fact that he never ran out of victims or how awesome it was when Caster had one of her pets to turn them into art. There was a primal beauty to the way they tore open children with the varying appendages amongst the varying beasts.

"So, what am I gonna do with this one?" Uryuu mused to himself, unaffected by the child's tears and screams that faded into the gag around his mouth. "What do you think, boss lady? Should I-Boss lady?"

He had questioned the woman who identified herself as 'Caster' because he could hear her crying.

Had he done something wrong? Was she dissatisfied with his 'art'?

He warily walked over to the orange-clad woman who was sitting in front of a small circle of light in front of her. It was like some sort of TV, showing two people, a blue-haired kid and some kind of warrior chick getting ready to duke it out.

"You alright, boss lady?" Then he realized that there wasn't a sad expression on her face, but one of pure happiness.

"Could it be?" She hugged herself, smiling and crying at the same time. "Truly the Holy Grail has chosen me as its destined holder!" She pointed at the screen happily. "I thought him lost before the bastard known as God, but my Overlord walks again!" Caster quickly stood and began to walk away. "I must go and welcome my beloved back to the world of the living! Try and keep everything neat until I get back, Master!"

Caster seemed to fade into her own shadow, leaving the room and her Master lost.

"Um...Cool. See you later...Now where was I...?"

* * *

**Elsewhere (On a crane nearby the dock)...**

Assassin sat silently on the crane's arm, swinging her legs, as she watched Saber and Lancer battle. She was admittedly impressed by the power of the two. She found herself smiling.

"Oh just one excuse. Any excuse to fight, please." She was truly excited by the powerful Servants who had appeared. "Truly I am blessed to be taking part in this Holy Grail War."

She knew where the Master of Lancer and the REAL Master of Saber and his assistant were located. It was her own rotten luck that she had been ordered to observe only.

So she had no choice but to pray to whatever God that would listen that somebody noticed her or gave her a single excuse to fight one of the enemy Servants.

"Just one excuse..."

**And after quite a bit of time has passed, chapter 2 is done all thanks to X the Reaper! Not joking. He is awesome and the only reason this story exists! SO Y'ALL BETTER THANK THAT GUY!...And maybe read his own Fate/Zero multi-crossover.**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews~!**

**Bye-Bye~!**


End file.
